1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to poultry processing devices and more particularly to an automated device for removing skin from the neck and shoulder areas of a chicken.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the past several decades, the process of removing skin from the neck and shoulder portions of poultry carcasses has largely been performed manually, which requires skilled labor. Even with a properly trained workforce, however, the removal process has historically been associated with the potential for accidental injury, significant labor cost, and a certain level of inconsistency of performance naturally attendant with any manual chore of this type.
It is therefore desirable to have means for efficiently removing skin from the neck and shoulder areas of poultry, particularly chicken and sometimes turkeys, for maximizing consistency while minimizing production costs and the risk of accidental injury.